Naruto in Hyperdimension
by foxtrainer
Summary: Found by IF and Compa, Naruto along with his new Friends in the hyperdimension will face any challenge that is thrown his way, while trying to regain his forgotten memories along the way. on HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**alright so First off my plans for this story is it to start at re:birth 2 and go to Victory 2 yeah that seems long and I want it to be I want this to be a good long story that you all can enjoy.**

 **second, the characters will be OOC at times or probably a lot. With Naruto's amnesia and with Naruto's being there a lot of things will go differently.  
**

 **third naruto will get flashbacks of his forgotten memories at random or important events and will remember one or two things about himself, Also he is 13 for now.  
**

 **That's all I want to say for now I hope you enjoy histy please do the disclaimer  
**

 **Histoire: Foxtrainer does not own Naruto, the Neptunia series or any other anime or games used in this story  
**

* * *

As the sun started to rise in Gamindustri, a boy looking to be about the age of 15 on the ground asleep as dogoos started to surround him. The boy had spiky blonde hair, green goggles on hanging around his neck, a black shirt with an orange spiral mark on it and white shorts and black ninja sandals but what stands out the most is his three whisker marks on his cheeks, the fluffy fox tail he has and fox ears he has on top of his head.

The boy turned over in his sleep as the dogoos were still around him before they all left in a hurry as two girls approached the sleeping boy. The first girl had emerald eyes and light brown hair that almost reached her waist, she had a length of her hair in a ponytail held by a Leafy green hair piece. She wore a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist while wearing a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing, and matching boots. Her name was If.

The second Girl had light creamy pink hair that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. she wore a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small fuzzy balls at the top. She also wore a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart-shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo. Her name was Compa.

"Iffy there's someone on the ground!" Compa said as she and If got closer to the boy on the ground. "Yeah, I can see that compa..wait is that a tail?" If asked as they got close enough to see the boy had a fluffy fox tail. "It is a tail! It looks so Fluffy" compa said as she reached out to touch the boys tail before If Grabbed her hand. "Compa we don't know if this guy is dangerous or not you shouldn't touch him" IF said as she eyed the sleeping boy. "But Iffy his tail and ears are so cute just one little touch please?" compa asked.

"I don't know compa' If told her as she looked towards where the boy was only to find him gone with an orange dotted outline in his place. "w-wait?! where did he go?" If asked in shock as she looked around for the boy only to find compa petting the tail of the now awaked boy."So fluffy Iffy come pet his tail it's so fluffy and soft" compa squealed as she wrapped herself in his tail. "um Miss could you let go of my tail? it's starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with you wrapping yourself in my tail" our blonde haired protagonist said voicing his discomfort.

"O-oh sorry it was just so, soft..." Compa said with a little disappointment in her voice as she unwrapped herself from his fluffy tail. "it's ok I guess..." the blonde boy said as he moved his tail around a bit before looking at Compa and IF.

"I'm Compa and this is IF but I call her Iffy what's your name?" compa asked the boy while IF was just looking at them flabbergasted. "my...Name?" the boy asked compa whit a confused look on his face as he tries to remember what his name was. As the boy was about to give up a lost memory flash through his mind.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki! what I like is cup Ramen! What I like even more is when Sensei pays for my ramen! what I dislike...is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook! and my dream is... to surpass the Hokage and have the people of this village acknowledge My existence! hobbies...pranks I guess!"

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

" I'm...Naruto Uzumaki! " The now named naruto exclaimed with a smile on his face as he was happy he remember his name."It's nice to meet you, na..ru..to I'm gonna call you Naru let's be great friends ok Naru"

"Naru? friends? I'm your Freind?" he asked her a little confused. "yeah unless you're a big meanie I don't like meanies," compa told him. "well I'm not a meanie or at least I don't I am" he said as he started to try and recall some of his forgotten memories only to end up drawing a blank."what do do mean you don't you are?" Compa asked him before she gasped. "do you have amnesia?" she asked him in concern for her new friend as she slowly moved her right hand to try and grab Naruto's tail.

"Uh, I think so...i can't seem to remember anything but my Name my likes, dreams, and hobbies which I just remember right before I told you my name," he said as he moved his tail out of compa's reach before she could grab it.

"well maybe our friend Histoire can help she is the oracle of planeptune maybe she'll know of a way to help you out"

"That's a great idea Iffy Histy will definitely know what to do" Compa exclaimed as she grabbed Naruto and If arms and started to drag them to planeptune. "Uh what's a planeptune and an Oracle ?" the blonde hair male asked as he was getting dragged by compa along with IF. "I'll explain on the way" If told him.

* * *

At Planeptune"s Basilicom

* * *

"Histy We're back" Compa yelled as she Naruto and IF entered the Basilicom. "welcome back Compa IF" a small fairy-like being sitting on a book floated over to them. ( it's re:birth 2 historie) "and it seems you two brought a friend," Historie said as she looked at the blonde haired boy." yep this is naruto Histy he has amnesia can you help him?" compa asked historie. "amnesia! oh, my you poor thing it must be hard not remembering anything but sadly I can't help" Historie said apologetically.

"ah It's fine Thanks, though," Naruto said as he gave Historie a smile." well since you have amnesia you most likely don't have a place to stay right? if not then you could stay here with me for the time being." historie suggested.

"Really you'll let me live here?" He asked not noticing compa now had his tail in her hands and is currently petting it with IF."sure but you'll have to do some work alright ?" histoire asked as she gave compa and If a wired look.

"Alright," he said before finally realizing compa and IF were petting his tail." hey! quit it!" he yelled as he snatched his tail away from them."aww" compa whined. "but it was so soft..." IF muttered to herself. "It can't be that soft..." Histoire said as She touched Naruto"s tail."Holy Neptune on pudding! how is his tail this soft?!" hIstorie asked as Naruto sighed." this is gonna be a running gag Isn't?" he asked no one, in particular.

* * *

 **Now to answer Naruto's question Yes his tail will be a running gag through the story.**

 **yes, he has tail and Fox ears why? will be explained later on in the story. now should I make It a game from Naruto's point of view? I'll probably make this a poll so yall can decide if you want Naruto's point of view to be a game.  
**

 **now that all that is said and done Merry Christmas and happy holidays  
**

 **I'll see you in my next update stay safe**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really don't have much to say right now about the story except that I hope that you, the reader enjoy this chapter. but on a whole different subject any Little witch Academia fans see the New game for the PS4? I can't wait for that game and Megadimensions Neptunia V2R.**

 **Now back on track Compa take it away**

 **Copma: Foxtrainer doesn't own The Naruto series or The Neptunia series in any way**

* * *

"Naru what are the names of the 4 goddesses of Gamindustri?" Compa asked while If was looking for books on Gamindustri for Naruto." "uh Purpleheart, Lonelyheart, Flatheart, and Huge Breast Heart" Naruto replied as he looked up from the book he was reading only to meet the shocked faces of Compa IF and Histoire. "what? did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked confused about why they're shocked.

"I-it's just those names seem like something Nep would call them _"_ IF said as she walked over and grabbed the book Naruto was reading only to sweatdrop when she saw someone had written over blackheart, whiteheart, and Greenheart." this...is nep's doing I just know it" IF says as she closed the book and gives Naruto a different book before walking off to go throw the book away." well you got purple heart right but the others are blackheart, whiteheart, and Greenheart" Compa told naruto as she as grab the book naruto had and put it down on the table.

" let's take a break we have been at this for quite some time and you've been studying hard so I think you deserve a break Naru," Compa said as she pulled out a pudding cup from her little nurse pouch. " uh what's that?" Naruto asked Compa as he looked at the pudding cup. "it's pudding Nep-Nep loves pudding and I use to bring her some but now that she's being missing I have a lot of pudding cups" Compa said as she gave him the pudding cup and a spoon.

Naruto took the pudding cup and spoon into his hand and opened the cup and took a small scoop before putting the spoon with the pudding on it in his mouth." this...this is pretty good," Naruto said as he ate more of the pudding cup."yep it is "Compa said having pulled out another pudding cup but this time one for herself.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

"So you sent the CPUs and planeptune's CPU candidate Nepgear to the Gamindustri Graveyard to try and stop this ASIC right?" Naruto asked as he looked at Histoire as she nodded her head.

"Yes"

"and that was about Three years ago and they haven't returned right?"

"yes"

"and in a few days, your gonna send IF and Compa to the Gamindustri Graveyard to try and rescue them right?"

"Yes"

"..."

"..."

"Historie"

"yes, Naruto?"

"Maybe you should wait before you send them to the Gamindustri Graveyard," Naruto told as he carried Historie with his tail. " I don't think we have time to wait for a miracle Naruto it was hard enough getting the shares that we got with fewer people believing in The CPUs and ASIC only seems to get stronger every day Gamindustri need the CPUs now more than ever," Historie told Naruto.

"but what if Compa and IF aren't able to save them? what if we lose them too?"

"I know you're worried Naruto I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried but Compa and If are determined to at least try and save their friends, even if we stopped them they would still go try and rescue Neptune and the others, even if we only manage to save one of them that will help us a lot" Historie told naruto as she gazed into planeptune"s night sky.

"so even if we stop them they'll still go anyways..."

"yes so let's help them out in any way we can Naruto," Histoire told naruto as she turned to look at him." I can't do much but guide them but you can go with them"

"go with them?" Naruto asked her in shock. 'but I don't know or remember how to fight how am I going to help them I would be dragging them down"

"that's why starting tomorrow you'll be training with IF and Compa, so you have some fighting experience before You all, head to the Gamindustri Graveyard," Histoire told him. "you may not know this but you have a great power I can sense it inside of you, if I'm right then you Naruto just might be The Miracle Gamindustri Needs right now"

"m-me? the Miracle Gamindustri needs?"

" ...do I really have a great power in me strong enough to save Gamindustri? I can't remember even if I can fight I didn't even remember a single thing about Gamindustri which should be common knowledge how can I even save Gamindustri when I can't fight or even remember a single than about Gamindustri?" Naruto asked before he looked down at his hands.

"even though we just meet today I believe in you already, after Compa and If left for the day you still worked hard to learn about the things of Gamindustri you forgot even though you struggled which shows your hard working and you're worried about people you just met today showing your kind and while you are clumsy sometimes you still gave it your all today, so please don't doubt yourself just because you can't remember everything from your past" Historie said as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto Eyes widen as he looked up at histoire causing them to make eye contact as some of his forgotten memories flashed through his head.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

" That boy is no longer a demon is... a citizen of the Konoha he's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their Friends are worse than scum"

"I'm not gonna run away. I never go back on my Word! That's my nindo My Ninja way!"

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

As the memories flashed through his head he started to smile with tears running down his face." thank you for believing in me Histoire it really means a lot to me" Naruto told Histoire as he wiped the tears from his eyes. " your welcome but are you ok?" Histoire asked him concerned. " yeah you saying all those things brought back a few memories I had forgotten so thanks" Naruto answered as he walked back into the basilicom with Histoire still sitting on his tail.

"think nothing of it naruto now go get some sleep you'll need it for tomorrow," Histoire told Naruto as she got off of his on back on to her Tome. "alright goodnight Histy see you in the morning," Naruto said as he walked into the guest room Histoire let him have until he gets his own place or moves out.

* * *

A Few Days Later

* * *

"alright let's go to the Gamindustri graveyard!" Naruto said as he was set to go in his new clothes(think of Naruto's clothes during the movie, Guardians of the crescent moon kingdom).'first off here compa this is all the shares we have gathered use it to recharge the CPUs," histoire said as she gave compa a Sharicite."what's that?' Naruto said as he looked at the Sharicite.

" that is the crystallized faith of the CPU's followers You all will use it to recharge and bring back the CPUs," Histoire stated as Naruto nodded." it looks weird but I think I can feel the faith of the people in it," Naruto said as he kept looking at the Sharicite." you feel the faith of the people inside of it?" Histoire asked in a little shock that Naruto Can feel the faith in the Sharicite." yeah it's small but I can feel it... I think," Naruto muttered.

"Hey, Naru since we're about to head out how about a quick litt-" compa tired to ask but was cut off by Naruto.

"No"

"AWW Come on Naru Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty Please with pudding on top"

"No, we're wasting valuable time, we could be head to the Gamindustri graveyard right now"

"We can go once you let me pet your Tail!"

"fine!" Naruto said having given up arguing with Compa. "Um...can I pet it as well?" IF asked."NOT YOU TOO?!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

 **Now I was planning to have them go to The Gameindustri graveyard and meet Nepgear this chapter but decided to wait and put in the next 's training may or may not show I haven't decided that yet.**

 **so I'll see ya in the next chapter when I get it done bye bye for now!**


End file.
